


A Kiss After A Small Rejection

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Jewel in the Tower 'verse, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Xie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	A Kiss After A Small Rejection

“Sure I can’t persuade you to be fashionably late?” John caught the painted gaze in the mirror, the back of Xie’s gown a pretty metallic hourglass that drew his eye to all the most scenic vistas available from that angle: the broad shoulders, whittled waist, supernaturally luscious backside, and the suggestion of the miles-long legs and pretty feet slid into slick-surfaced boots with heels he could hang onto.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid.” The lips were Xie’s, powdery and dark gold. The cheeks and chin and even the brow were sculpted narrowly, creating delicacy with clever tricks of light and shadow. But the silvery eyes were Sherlock’s, always, and even beneath long, sparkling curtains of lashes, John saw the glint reserved for him.

“You’re breaking my heart, you know.” John rocked his ankle on the little footstool, scritched the red fabric of the chair’s arm with the edges of his fingernails.

A poor-you pout crossed the painted face, and the gown rustled loudly, asserting itself even as it was swept out of the way. A soft glide, and here was Xie–towering beauty, painted mystery, even now–with gold-silk draped hands on John’s shoulder and wrist. There came a musical shimmer–there were tiny bells–as that impossible face drew near.

The tip of a pink tongue darted out to moisten the center of the perfectly decorated lips.

“Nah, I’ll ruin you,” John demurred. Sherlock’s eyes flashed a promise of deferred pleasure.

“Wreck me, Captain Watson,” came the purring reply. John could smell the powdered throat. “But in a hurry so I have time to reassemble myself.”

To John’s delighted shock, the gold-dusted lips tasted strongly of honey.


End file.
